random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart Live
Mario Kart Live is an upcoming racing game developed by Nintendo EPD for the Nintendo Switch. It will be the ninth main installment in the Mario Kart series and, including the arcade games and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (a Nintendo Switch port of the eighth main installment Mario Kart 8, originally released for Wii U), the thirteenth title overall. Like other Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch games, this game can be purchased physically at retail and digitally through the Nintendo eShop. The game is set to release in 2019. A prominent feature and theme in this game is the in-game motorsport organization, Mario Kart Live, which hosts all Grand Prix and online tournaments, among all other features within the game. All major elements seen in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe are reused including Stunts, Bikes, ATVs, gliding, underwater racing, anti-gravity, and kart customization. The game includes the return of a Double Dash!! mode where two characters drive together in one kart and introduces a new mode titled the Triple-Tear!!! mode where three characters drive together in one kart. The game also makes a more prominent use of competitive team battles in certain modes. Gameplay The gameplay maintains the traditional elements of all previous Mario Kart games. Players select characters from three different weight categories and drive vehicles with varying statistics in obstacle-filled racetracks in an attempt to finish in first place against other racers. Racers can pick up items from Item Boxes with each item they receive being dependent on where they place against others in a race; for example, the one who is in first place typically receives defensive-oriented items such as Bananas, while immediate racers after receive more offensive items such as Red Shells. Racers far from the frontrunner receive items that help compensate their distance such as Stars. All racers are then given an amount of points which depend on where they place at the end of the race. The one who tallies up with the most points win the entire race. Karts can once again be customized, this time with new propeller and anti-gravity booster parts that can alter underwater and anti-gravity driving, respectively, in addition to tires and hang-gliders. Bikes from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 return along with All-Terrain Vehicles (ATVs) from the latter game. Coins are brought back which increases a racer's top speed, as well as Stunts, the ability to look behind, and spin-boosting in anti-gravity. Attacking from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! returns where racers are able to steal items from another racer if the other racer is holding an item in their hands. The Double Dash!! mechanic returns within its own category of modes where two characters join together in one kart. Unlike in the game it originated from, characters do not have their own special items. In addition to the Double Dash!! mechanic, the game introduces a new mechanic called "Triple-Tear!!!" racing in which three characters drive together in the same kart as opposed to Double Dash!!'s two riders. Like in Double Dash!! mode, one character drives the kart, one character uses items, and now one additional character activates the kart's gimmicks such as the hang-gliders, propellers, and anti-gravity boosters. The designs of several karts, bikes, and ATVs are modified to accommodate more riders for both the Double Dash!! and Triple-Tear!!! modes. Mario Kart Live bumps the maximum number of racers in all offline modes to 18 racers as opposed to the 12 character races of Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 as well as the 8 character races for the other games. Below is a chart of the point spread comparison between these nine games: Controls Navigating Menus Racing Characters There will be a total of 66 characters in the final roster; 67 including Miis. 18 of them are default, 36 are unlockable, 10 are default DLC, while the last 2 are unlockable DLC. For the first time since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, every single character from every past main Mario Kart entry will reappear. Default Roster The following are default characters available right at the start of the game. Unlockable As a first for the Mario Kart series, unlocking characters will be done through an in-game shop where each character would cost 250 Coins to unlock. Default DLC The following are characters available from the start when the DLC is purchased. Secret DLC The following are secret characters unlocked through specific means after purchasing DLC. Full Roster by Default and Debut Order This is the final roster with all of the characters in debut order with the exception of the default characters. The final roster can be toggled by two other categories: by Double Dash!! teams and by Triple-Tear!!! teams. Full Roster by Double Dash!! Teams This is the final roster by Double Dash!! teams. Full Roster by Triple-Tear!!! Teams This is the final roster by Triple-Tear!!! teams. Driver Statistics Body Frame Sizes Rival Order Courses For the first time since Super Mario Kart, there will be 5 tracks in each new cup and 13 cups in total for the Nitro Grand Prix. Also for the first time in Mario Kart history, every course from every past main Mario Kart game will reappear as a retro course. * - One lap tracks. ** - DLC cups. Grand Prix / VS. Battle * - DLC battle course. Items Vehicle Parts amiibo Development Trivia Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Live